


To Kill a Winchester

by stargazingwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Smut, Sorta Canon, Spanking, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingwriter/pseuds/stargazingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a sheriffs daughter end up an assassin? The answer: Dean Winchester.<br/>Daphne Cameron, daughter of a late sheriff, turned hit man. Things don't matter much until Roman Enterprises approaches her with one task. One that should be like any other hit. Easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fargo

_To be back stabbed. To be heartbroken. I never meant to let Dean Winchester go. But that's all I ever seemed to be able to do. Meeting him by chance...._

The air was thick with the stench of blood. Thankfully the motel was relatively empty, otherwise the neighbors would wonder what the hell was going on. The window had cracked and the table collapsed in on itself.  
"I really didn't want to hurt you," Dean said, wiping the blood away from his mouth.  
"Feelings mutual," she said with a small laugh.  
He shoved her onto the bed, the gun pointed just above her forehead.  
"Kinky shit, eh?" she smirked.  
"Change your name. You're appearance. But this isn't you DC," Dean hissed.  
"Oh this is me alright. _What you made me_."  
Her hand trailed the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and she could feel him shudder. His grip on the gun faltered.

_Perhaps I was wrong in blaming him. I knew I was justified in some degree. Things were different seven years ago..._

The thick smell of coffee filled the small police department. It was snowing heavily outside. Snow crunched under her feet. Daphne Cameron was slightly below average height, with pale skin and brown hair under a thick hat. She walked into the station shivering.  
"Did you walk 'ere or something?" officer Null asked her, he was a thick man in his fifties with a balding grey hair and a walrus like mustache.  
"Course not," Daphne smiled.  
"Your dads in his o'ffice," officer Faire said, a woman in her late twenties and bob cut blonde hair.  
Daphne gave a polite nod before making her way into the back. Despite only spending the school months, she'd grown a family with the police officers her father worked with. Her mother had encouraged her to stay with her dad for the winter holidays being as it was her first year in college. Fargo, as uninteresting as it was, ended up being more interesting than the house parties her friends tried to throw.  
The office was over all neat. Even the piles of Manila envelopes and files on the desk were in neat orders. She tried to peak over the mountain, having to jump to get her head over. Eventually she relented to walking around.  
"Hey dad," she beamed.  
"How's that essay coming along?" her father asked. Peter Cameron was in his early forties with brown hair that had started to grey and a mustache that screamed Ned Flanders.  
"I still have a week to do it," Daphne scoffed.

It was half an hour before she left. The snow was beginning to get heavier. Three inches and it was supposed to be three feet by six. Only the cashiers remained in the small grocery store. She put a bag of salt in the cart before going over to the bakery to grab a pie.  
"Cherry, huh?" she heard an unfamiliar voice ask.  
She looked over and found herself unable to speak. He was tall with messy sandy blond hair and wore a leather jacket over layers of shirts.  
"It's uh supposed to be twenty degrees later," Daphne said, she immediately wanted to kick herself for the comment.  
"Yeah," he said. "I'm Dean, by the way."  
"New here?"  
"Sorta. Just stopping in town with my dad."  
"That's nice, but you won't find much to do here."  
"Figured. You don't have the uh—"  
"The what?"  
"That weird accent everyone has. The Midwestern one."  
"Oh yeah. I'm just staying with my dad for the holidays. I sorta live out East with my mum."  
"Nice."

Daphne put the pie in the cart, glancing at Dean for a moment. Damn, he was handsome.  
"I'm Daphne by the way," she said, sticking out her hand.  
"Nice name," Dean smiled, shaking her hand.  
The two walked to the line, with Dean going first. He waited for Daphne at the other end, a flare of a blush rising to her face.  
"Who's the hunk over there?" Alyson asked her. Alyson Baker was a senior at the local high school, with pixie cut blond hair and a diamond studded nose that couldn't mind its own business.  
"Oh uh, just some guy," Daphne responded nervously.  
She grabbed the bag and tried to get out of the store as quickly as she could. It wouldn't surprise her if on the next day's newspaper it was the front page of her being seen with some new guy. He switched out her bag of sand for his own bag as they walked out. She noticed his bag only contained a bag of chips and toothpaste. Weird.  
They found her car out in the parking lot. Daphne gave Dean his bag back when his hands were free.  
"Guess I'll see you around," Dean smiled.  
Daphne gave a nod before the two parted.

Cherry pie on Christmas Eve was a ritual for Daphne and her dad. Even after her parents had divorced when she was twelve, she tried to maintain the tradition. The Christmas tree looked sad in the tiny family room. The two sat across from each other at the table.  
"You're not talking," Daphne stated.  
"What do you want to talk about then?" her dad asked.  
"Well you've been acting... distant... little sad after coming back."  
"It's nothing."  
" _Dad_."  
"Fine. My friend John is back in town, and I haven't heard from the guy in years."  
"That should be good, right?"  
"Not when he wants me to help him with this... _case_."  
"Ooh, a case."  
"Trust me, Daph. It's better that you don't get involved."  
She gave a small nod, before putting away her plate. There was still enough pie for tomorrow. With a huff she laid on her bed. Snow fell outside the window. At some point she fell asleep. The small lamp in the corner of the room gave the only light. She sat up, hearing voices from outside.  
Creeping out of her room she saw her dad in the kitchen with someone. Two people. She leaned in closer trying to figure out what was going on.  
"You're positive it's a werewolf?" she heard her father ask.  
"Absolutely," she heard an older man say.  
This was insane. Werewolves? She had meant to turn around and go back into her room. Except her foot slipped on the end of the flannel pants she wore, thus causing her to flip onto her back. She let out a small groan of pain. Curse the baggy pants that were comfortable until this moment. When she turned her head she saw her dad, the older man she assumed to be John, and...  
"Dean?" Daphne questioned, her voice faint.  
"How much did you hear?" John questioned.  
"Something about a werewolf," Daphne said, lifting herself up.  
"Shit," she heard her father grumble.  
"Look, just stay out of this. We've got it covered," Dean said.  
Daphne rolled her eyes annoyed. She turned on her heel and slammed the door to her room shut. Some Christmas.  
The following morning she pulled herself out of bed groggily. Dragging her feet outside she saw Dean and John reclining on the couches. Dean was laid on the couch with his arm at an angle behind his head while his leg was propped on the top of the couch. She gave a small smile before feeling the dried drool near the end of her mouth. Quickly, she darted into the bathroom to clean up.  
When she walked out she saw her dad walk out of his room as well. She saw a small pile of presents under the Christmas tree and darted to it. A small box for her, a slightly larger square box for her– a small rectangular box for Dean– and the larger box for her dad.  
Her hand tore through the wrapping for the square box and found a Polaroid camera. Carefully, she set it down next to her. Then she moved to the other box finding a snow globe with the Washington needle.  
"Thanks dad!" she said, turning around.  
"Welcome," he said, fixing himself a cup of coffee.  
Dean sat next to her opening the box with his name. Inside was a silver jackknife. He pocketed the knife in his pocket, Daphne noticed he wore the same clothes as the night before. Odd. Her dad walked over, coffee in hand. Cautiously, Daphne removed the coffee from his grip as he unwrapped his present.  
"A new coffee machine?" he asked.  
"Me and mom," Daphne beamed.  
"Thanks kiddo."  
She gave the coffee mug back to him and grabbed the Polaroid. Backing up, she double checked the cameras film before taking a picture of the men. She beamed as she took out the photo.  
"Lemme hold that," Dean said.  
Not looking up, Daphne passed Dean the picture as she moved to place the photo on the table. A look of surprise passed her face as she noticed Dean taking a picture of the two of them.  
"Just in case we go missing," he joked.  
She grabbed the camera out of his hand before she did the same thing to him. Her hand grabbed the end of the photo.  
"Now we're even," she beamed.  
The two looked over to see the older men had walked out of the room. A whistle came from the lower entryway. They leaned over seeing their dads prepping to walk out.  
"Where are you going?" Dean asked.  
"Some things about the hunt," John responded.  
"We'll be back before dinner," Peter added. He made a watching gesture at Dean before they left.

Daphne went into the kitchen and started making herself a cup of hot chocolate. She felt Dean walk up behind her.  
"Do you want a cup?" She asked.  
"Nah, but you're making it wrong," Dean shrugged.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"You like whip cream right?"  
"Yeah..."  
He grabbed the whip cream next to her hand before making the cup over flow with whip cream.  
"Damn it, Dean!" Daphne laughed, too distracted to be angry.  
He laughed before putting the can down. Daphne tried to grab the mug and lick the whip cream off before putting it down again.  
"You got a little something right there," Dean said, pointing to the corner of his mouth.  
Daphne looked up at Dean, raising an eyebrow.  
"Then could you get rid of it, please?" Daphne asked sarcastically.  
"Sure? You could do it yourself," Dean responded.  
Then Daphne noticed how close the two of them were. Her hand moved over Deans. She gave a small gasp as Deans other hand pulled her closer. As he looked into her eyes, she noticed how they were a bright green color with a light brown ring around the iris. Her eyes closed as the space between them become nonexistent as they kissed.


	2. Omaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

Roman Enterprises was growing faster than the number of cells caused by mitosis. She swiped the security key upon entering. Twenty minutes to kill before the meeting. The bathroom was empty when she entered. It was clean enough to eat food from the floor. The purse slammed down on the counter.  
Daphne brushed back her hair as she looked in the mirror. Business casual. She'd died her hair red a few weeks ago. It wasn't too noticeable but damn she needed to recolor it. If she got another job she'd change it. At twenty eight she had a stable career as a hit man. Not knowing the target made the job easier. She gave a smirk wondering about how horrified her dad would be if he ever found out.  
She grabbed her purse and walked out. The elevator was empty as she went up. For some reason, she'd been requested to see Richard Roman himself. Usually if it was a CEO or some other high ranking corporate official, the meeting went through a secretary. As she walked down the hall, an ominous feeling grew on her. She shrugged it off as she approached the secretary.  
The older woman opened the door and Daphne stepped into the office. It was a reasonable size, with a large window on the left and the desk on the right. Dick Roman stood up for his desk and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to have you here Daphne," he said.  
"Glad to be here," she responded.  
"Feel free to take a seat."

She gave a polite nod sitting in one of the chairs across the desk. 

"You don't seem like the type to be a hit man," he stated.  
"One of the perks of the job," Daphne smirked.  
"Considering how hard it took my team to do enough background on you, I'd think you'd be one of the best in your field."  
"Haven't failed a job in my run."  
"You've got that ... _spark_ most people lack."

Daphne felt a sort of blush rise to her face. Most of the time when people complimented her, she shrugged it off. Then she noticed how close Dick Roman had gotten to her. He sat on the desk with a lean towards her. She vaguely remembered hearing groups of women go on about how Dick Roman was attractive. 

"So I hear you have a mother that's on disabled leave," he said.  
"Yes," Daphne forced out.  
"If you accept this deal, I'll make sure the rest of her medical expenses are covered. It'll be enough to even allow _you both_ to go into retirement. You could do whatever you wanted for the rest of your life."

The deal was tempting. Perhaps the look of contemplation was too obvious that even Dick Roman noticed.

"Trust me, your old man would be proud of you if you took this job," he said.

She looked at him curiously. He grabbed a file from behind him and held it on his lap.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.  
"Y-yes," Daphne said.  
"Great. I'd recommend stopping in Omaha before you opened the file."

Daphne grabbed her purse and got up to grab the folder. Their hands touched for a second before she pulled the file to herself. His hand traced the outline to her jaw. He gave a small smile noticing her shiver. 

"Make _me_ proud, sweetheart," he said, his tone less obnoxious. 

She gave a small nod before walking out. 

The drive to Omaha wouldn't be too far. She guessed she could do it in a day or two if she started driving right away. Halfway to town, she stopped at a Walgreens to grab necessities and bleach and hair dye. After driving for a while she found a deserted rest stop. She did her hair in the sink. By the time she was finished, the blond dye came out perfectly. Then she threw away the cartons for the dye. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she cut off her now blond hair to her shoulders. Hesitating, she gave herself bangs— perfect but they always ended up irritating her before she decided to part them again.  
When she got to Omaha she booked a hotel for two weeks. Hopefully she'd be out sooner but there was always prep time. Roman Enterprises had forwarded an email to her with a "suggestion" for hotels. This ended up being one of the nicer ones, courtesy of Dick Romans tab that the front desk found out about shortly before her arrival. There had been a con artist she'd found in Minneapolis that gave her a new fake ID and other identification. Currently her name for since this job was Heather Martin. Then she remembered the file. 

She found the purse and dug out the file and pack of cigarettes she'd snubbed from the con artist. He'd been clueless, and there weren't many in the pack. She lit the cig, grimacing at the smell. But Heather smoked, had to prep for going into public. She took a puff and went to the file.  
Dean Winchester.  
Her primary target was Dean Winchester.  
Her stomach gave a small lurch before she shook it off. Dean Winchester killed her father. Finally she could avenge him.

She went into a shitty bar in a semi skimpy outfit. Enough to reveal without being labeled a complete skank. Her make up was done enough to make her look different if she ran into Dean. The bar was rowdy with smoke and booze. A couple of college kids drifted in. Daphne drank a whiskey at the bar. 

"Next one on me?" she heard a voice say.  
She turned to see him. Dean.  
"Sure," she smiled.  
"I'm Dean by the way," he said.  
"Heather," Daphne lied.

She finished her drink, then two whiskers came out for them. Daphne internally wanted to scream at Dean. Here she was, pretending to be some blond with no sense of boundaries and Dean was taking it in. He loved the attention he was getting from this blond with no cares in the world. And yet, she noticed she didn't want to part with him soon either.

"Pool?" He suggested.  
"I'm not that great," Daphne said, shyly. Of course she was good at it, but damn Dean took the bait.

They went over to a nearly empty pool table towards the back before Dean helped her. Hand there, angle here, a few pointers here and there. They played against another couple before they decided to leave.  
"My place? I have a motel room nearby," Dean offered.  
"Gladly," Daphne smiled.  
Dean guided her over to his car. It was in the farther part of the lot that got hardly any light from the street lamps. Daphne sat passenger to Dean. The two looked at each other as they got in. She felt her heart race as she looked at him. He must've felt the same because he leaned over and she leaned in, the two kissing furiously.  
She felt his hand run over her freshly shaven legs. Her hands rested on his neck as she kissed him, leaning into him. He grabbed her ass and she smirked through the kiss. His other hand started rubbing her breast. Momentarily he paused.  
Seduction was usually one of her least favorable, last attempts if she need a direct hit on a job. Frustrated, she touched his hand. When she moved it away, he pushed the v neck of her shirt away as he caressed her again. His hand rubbed around her left breast, pinching and releasing her nipples repeatedly. Then he moved his hand and did the same to the other before placing his mouth over the other breast. His tongue circled around her nipple, biting and nipping every so often. Daphne wasn't sure which side to feel more pleasure from but could feel her body soaking in the attention it was receiving. Then he switched his focus again and repeated. She let out a small moan as he toyed with her.  
"Back at the room?" she smirked.

They pulled away as Dean started to drive. The motel was crap. It didn't take them long enough to pick up where they left off. The lights were left off and the windows were shut. Dean helped her take off her shirt before he undid her bra with one hand. Daphne shivered as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, his tongue ran over her collar bone before he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth.  
Her hands ran through his hair before he kissed her again. She pulled off his layers, tracing the outline of his six— going on eight— pack. He grabbed the belt loop of her shorts. An extremely short pair that had the pockets hanging out. Then she started pulling them off before kicking them to the side. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he guided them over to the bed. He broke the kiss and backed up. Daphne gave a shiver as he kissed the insides of her legs.  
Then his tongue licked her through the red thong she wore. Daphne felt her breath hitch and she felt his hand move her undies allowing him to stick his tongue in her.  
" _Dean_ ," she moaned.  
He rubbed her clit as he kept kissing and licking her.  
"Just take the damn thong off," Daphne moaned, irritated. Damn he was good.  
"As you wish baby girl," Dean smirked.  
He continued kissing her through the thong before going back to kissing her legs. His hands ran down her legs. Then he slid the undies down. She could feel her heat and the moistness as he cusped her area again. Her breath became shaky as he licked her and then added a finger. He hovered over her, sucking her nipples as he added finger.  
"Damn you're wet," he murmured into her ear.  
He added a third finger and Daphne arched herself into Dean.  
"Faster," she moaned repeatedly.  
Her head was spinning by the time she got his pants down. He was about to pull out a condom before she pulled it out of his hand. As he kneeled on the bed she put herself a crouching position as she sucked him. Her tongue traced his tip before going down his member and circling back up as she guided herself down him. His hand scrunched up her hair as he groaned. She let out moans as she closed her eyes and took him. _Heather, Heather, Heather,_ he moaned. Then he moved her over across his leg as she tried to remain a constant speed.  
Daphne felt her breasts rubbing over his thigh. She guided her tongue up and down his dick to his balls. His hand caressed her ass before a loud _smack_ rang out.  
"Faster baby girl," he said.  
She took a breath before positioning her mouth at his tip and swallowing him. Her fingers played with his balls and she could feel him harden under her touch. Another spank. Damn he was fun like this. She pulled away, taking a breath. Then he pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed her neck and rubbed her mounds tenderly, pinching her nipples every so often.  
"Still okay?" He asked.  
"Fuck me," Daphne said.  
She felt him guide himself inside of her. Her legs wrapped around him as he pushed himself in her. Daphne pulled herself closer to Dean as they went faster. The silence was only interrupted by skin slapping against skin.  
"I'm gonna come," Dean said.  
"On me," Daphne whispered in his ear.  
He looked at her in mild surprise. Then he pulled himself out of her before sitting on top of her. Daphne gave a small smile feeling him come on her. His hands caressed her mounds again before she grabbed his hand. She sucked on his fingered one by one, bobbing her head as she looked at him.  
Then she forced them to sit on the bed as she kissed his neck. Her mouth sucking and biting, she was sure to leave a hickey or two. Then he placed her on top of his member again. She pulled her hair up, bobbing up and down with Dean holding her waist. Her hands let go of her hair as she moaned. Dean lowered his head to kiss her nipples as he toyed with them in his teeth. Then she felt herself climax. Damn he was good.


	3. Blizzard

_That night made me remember why I had enjoyed being around Dean Winchester years ago. Perhaps I let it affect me too much..._

Dean moved his head, breaking the kiss.  
"I shouldn't have done that," he said, regret tainted his voice.  
"I'm fine with it," Daphne said, giving a small smile.   
She noticed how his hand was still resting on the side of her hip. Her hand caressed the side of his face before she found Deans lips on hers once again. The kiss was less demanding this time but the underlying passion was still there. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer.  
"My room?" Daphne asked, breaking the kiss.  
"What if our parents come back?" Dean responded.  
"The couch at least? We'll be able to play it off then."

He gave a shrug and the two walked back into the family room. The hot chocolate remained on the counter lonely and ignored. Dean sat on the couch as Daphne set the tv to a news station. She gave a smirk as she sat next to Dean. The space between them seemed to shrink as they attempted to watch the tv. Daphne glanced at the hand Dean had placed over her leg.  
The two glanced at each other before Daphne pushed herself into a sitting on Deans lap. He glanced over at the front door before he moved his legs. Daphne felt herself drop slightly to Deans level after the motion. The two leaned in; the kiss growing urgent as it continued. Daphne could feel Deans hands run over her legs before settling on her hips. Her lips parted as Deans tongue traced itself over it. His hand started to lift her shirt up and Daphne's eyes snapped open as she shoved herself away.  
Dean wiped the small bit of the saliva off his mouth. Daphne sat on the corner of the couch, holding herself.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Dean asked.  
"No... no, you were good," Daphne replied. "Just— the last thing I want to do is feel used."  
"Nobody's using you."  
Daphne gave off a small chuckle.   
"Yeah, okay how about my first boyfriend in my junior year of high school. Well I trusted him... and I don't know if what happened to me was— either way he used me to get rid of his frustrations over being turned down by this other girl and his family problems. Most of the time I'm just a pretty face for a quick fuck before I'm useless to people, " Daphne said coldly.  
"I'm here for you Daphne," Dean said, holding her hand. "I won't do anything your uncomfortable with."  
"Thanks Dean."

Almost cautiously, Daphne placed herself close to Dean again. Her head rested on his shoulder as it flipped to a screening of a Rudolf the red nose reindeer movie. Occasionally they would glance at each other as the movie played. It was growing darker outside as the movie on the screen ended with another in its place. Then the phone rang.  
Dean answered the phone. There were a few quick words before he hung up.   
"What was that about?" Daphne asked, leaning on the arm of the sofa.  
"Our dads are snowed in and won't be back for another four days or so," Dean responded.  
"But shouldn't it only take a day or two for the plows?"   
"They're close to finishing the case."  
Daphne gave a shrug.  
The TV screen began to blur as the lights flickered. Dean ran into the kitchen and grabbed the salt defensively.  
"What is your problem?" Daphne questioned.  
"No one died in this house, right?" Dean responded.  
"Uh... no? But the storm must be messing with the power."  
"Right. That's uh, perfectly responsible."  
Daphne rolled her eyes before going into a cabinet and pulling out jars of candles.  
"Just in case," Daphne said. "Way more useful than salt."  
"If your dad had brought you up as a hunter you would know it's very useful and important," Dean said defensively.  
She gave a laugh as they went back to the family room. They sat next to each other as the TV resumed properly. Daphne leaned onto Deans side again. With a smirk she fell onto the floor, grabbing onto Deans arm.  
"What the hell," Dean stated, looking at Daphne confused.  
Her hair was a mess under her as her shirt rode up her stomach. With a sigh he tried helping Daphne up before she pulled him down next to her.  
"Okay seriously what the hell," Dean grumbled.  
"Dean... we've only got a couple of days, might as well make use of it," Daphne said,   
"Are you sure? Like absolutely sure, DC?"  
She gave a small nod before Dean lowered himself onto her. His hand rested across her head while his other ran over her side. Daphne rested her hand on Deans neck as he kissed her. Bliss filled her head feeling their bodies move in a rhythm as they kissed. She'd kissed boys who had used too much teeth or were out of sync with her that it didn't feel any different than kissing a loose fire hydrant. Not with Dean. He guided his hands carefully around her, keeping an even pace.   
"My room," Daphne said as Dean kissed her neck. She could feel herself shake from the pleasure.   
Dean got off of her and she held his hand as they walked over to her room. She stripped off her shirt as they entered the room. For a moment, Daphne regretted the twin bed in her room. She gave a shrug and sat on the bed with her legs slightly open. Dean ran a hand through his hair. She laid on her side, crossing her legs over each other.  
"We don't have to, Dean," Daphne said.  
"It's fine just... wow," Dean said, a smile forming on his face.  
He pulled his shirt off and Daphne laid down on her back. She ran her hands over him, feeling the muscles his shirt concealed. Dean ran his hand under her bra, cusping and squeezing her breasts. They pulled apart with Dean rolling over next to Daphne. She grabbed the camera on the nightstand next to them.   
"Hold it in front of you," Daphne said.  
"Really DC?" Dean responded, rolling his eyes.  
"Please?"  
He set the camera in front of them sitting up as Daphne set herself behind Dean. She peaked out behind him with her arm over his shoulder. The picture came out of the camera as Dean set it back on the nightstand. Daphne ran her hands over his back before sliding into the front. She smirked feeling him moan as she stroked him over his jeans. She undid the front of his jeans as she continued rubbing him, kissing the side of his neck.  
"You know that picture we took is gonna have shitty lighting," Dean said breathing heavily.  
"Yep," Daphne said.  
He leaned back on her and she felt herself unfazed by the change of pressure on her. Dean stripped off his pants leaving him in his underwear. Daphne rolled them over so that she was on top of Dean. She placed herself on top of Deans growing erection as she rubbed herself over it. A smile found itself on to her face as Deans hand grabbed her lower waist, moving her as he wanted. She took a small breath as she ran her hands through her hair, pretending to not notice how Dean looked at her.   
She rolled next to him again, feeling his hand snap the back of her bra before she sat up and discarded it with one hand. His hands began to pull down her baggy sweats before throwing them somewhere across the room. They laid facing each other as Daphne ran her hand under Deans underwear continuing to stroke him as his hands cusped her. She felt a smile form on his face as his hand ran themselves over her heated mound. They pulled away, and Daphne rested her head on Deans chest.   
One of his hands held her close to him protectively as the other caressed the side of her face.

"What's with the calling me DC?" Daphne asked.  
"I give everyone nicknames," Dean responded.

The silence resumed. The small lamp that had been in the room went out. As did the rest of the power in the house. Dean had leaned up to grab the throw blanket on the edge of the bed until he noticed Daphne had already fallen asleep. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over them.


End file.
